power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Time has Begun
'''Time has Begun '''is the first episode of Power Rangers: Time Force. Plot After the events of the Legendary battle, Jen had a baby girl with Wes and he takes good care of her in his timeline on her 16 birthday Riley and her friends discovered a villain from the Future to the past Riley and her friends became the New Power Rangers Time Force in the year 2019. Story At the time of the Legendary War Wes was leaving and looks at his daughter named Riley as he leaves with his team as Riley went inside as she looks at Circuit. ”Hey Riley what’s up.” Circuit says as he looks at Riley. ”Hey Circuit.” Riley says as she looks at him. Circuit scans her as he sees her sad. ”Riley I know your sad about your dad leaving with his friends and mom and you have your friends to cheer you up.” Circuit says as he looks at her. Riley just sat on her bed and sighs. “I know that Circ I just wish i Could spend time with my mom for once since I never get to see her.” Riley says as she looks at Circuit. Circuit looks at her. ”Don’t worry Riles soon after the war you will see your dad and get the chance to see your mom.” Circuit says as he looks at her. As Riley looks outside and see a kid with green hair with crystal on its forehand and jumps out of her window. ”Riley come back, oh Wes is so going to kill me for this.” Circuit says as he’s worried and flies out to look for Riley. As Riley ran into the woods and look for that kid as she finds him in an abandoned shed. As she found him and looks at him. ”Hi you’ve Got a name mine name is Riley what’s yours.” Riley asked as she looks at him. The boy looks at her. ”Hi i’m Louie um Trip’s Younger brother.” Louie says as he looks at Riley. Riley looks at him. ”Well my dad is Wes Collins, Time Force Red.” Riley says as she looks at him. Louie looks surprised that her dad is friends with his brother and the two became good friends as Riley’s other friends came by Lexi, Jonah, and Jasmine saw her with Louie and the all 5 of them became friends as Circuit finds them. ”Riley there you are we better get back to your house before Wes and the others come home from the war.” Circuit says as he looks at her. As the 5 friends come back to the Collins household before the others come home. As Wes and the others came home and see Riley sleeping with Louie. ”What Louie how did you get here.” Trip says as he looks surprised. Circuit looks at them. ”Wes it was my fault Riley snuck out of the house and saw Louie in the bushes and intoduce themselves and Louie snuck in the time jet to here and that’s why this happened.” Circuit explains everything to them. As Wes looks relieved that Riley wasn’t hurt and the 2 became friends. 9 years later. Riley is now 16 and is still asleep and Louie woke her up and telling her it’s time to go to school.As Riley woke up and gotten dressed and running to school with Louie. As the two made it to school on time and went to class. Meanwhile as the Silver Guardians place Wes is doing target shooting for practic as Eric walks over and looks at him. ”Hey Wes are you still thinking about Riley.” Eric asked as he looks at Wes. Wes looks back at him. ”Yes I am she’s so busy with her friends to catch people in the street and being Time officers.” Wes says as he looks at Rric. As Eric tries to calm Wes down but Wes refuses and leaves as Aaron comes out and looks at his father. “Dad it’s something wrong?” Aaron asked as he looks at him. Eric turns to him. ”Nothings wrong just go back to training.” Eric says as he looks at Aaron. As Aaron goes back to Training and wondering what’s going on. Meanwhile at School in the Cafeteria. The Teens are having a meeting. “Alright we gather this meeting for our next move Incase of another emergency happens.” Riley says as she looks at her friends. Lexi looks at her. ”Riley we Rescue people all the time and what else for us to Rescue we need something filled with danger and excitement.” Lexi says as she looks at them. Louie looks at Lexi. ”Lexi we always save people there hasn’t been Any Danger since Riley’s Dad and my brother and their friends have caught all of the mutants since the year 2001 and were all taken back to the future.” Louie says as he looks at them. As the bell rings and they went to class. in the year 3012, Time Force is catching a rouge Mutant name Hexica who is using a teleportation device to transport to the year 2018 as she succes and took several Captive Mutants to the past. (Theme Song) Episode 1: Time has Begun Back at Time Force Captain Logan Called Lucas, Katie, and Trip in the past. ”Rangers Time Force is chasing a rouged Mutant Named Hexica Who Use a time Portal device And travel to the year 2019.” Captain Logan says as he looks at them. The 3 are shock and promise him to stop her. After school Riley and her friends come after to school and Riley and Louie are on their way home as Riley smiles. ”Hey Riles why are you smiling?” Louie asked as he looks at her. ”Louie all this work exploring it made me forget my 16th birthday is tomorrow.” Riley says as she looks at him. Louie looks surprised on what Riley says. ”Oh my god I all this work we forget about your birthday and we want you to have a day about you and us.” Louie says as he smiles at Riley. As the two went home and tells the others a night run before her birthday tomorrow to have a night of them. Characters Time Force Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Trivia T T